I remember you, Grace
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Je me souvient de toi, belle, intelligente, gracieuse, Grace Augustine... Ou le dernier souvenir d'une combattante qui a aimé en silence. Yuri, het et yaoi sous entendus


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Voici un OS, ma première fiction sur le monde d'Avatar...**

**Jake:... OK ! Tous sur les ikrans, on se baaaaarre !**

**J'ai commencé par ces mesdames, avec un petit Yuri, ainsi qu'un peu de het' et du yaoi sous entendu...**

**Disclaimer**

**Avatar appartient à James Cameron, je ne fait qu'emprunter.**

**Pairings**

**Trudy/Grace à sens unique Parker/Grace Max/Norman (suggéré) Jake/Neytiri (suggéré)**

**Rating T Par précaution. Deathfic.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**I remember you, Grace…**

J'attendais, patiemment.

Jake est parti, sur ce grand léonopterix, avec…

Elle.

Grace.

Ma biologiste.

J'ai peur, seule dans le laboratoire, éclairée par les lumières bleutées des écrans, peur pour elle.

On s'est enfui, il y a quelques heures, de Hell's Gate.

Sous les tirs de Quarritch.

Ce salopard a réussi à la toucher, au ventre.

Si elle crève, j'en crèverai. C'est sur.

Mais je buterais ce fils de pute d'abord.

Oh, vous vous demandez sans doute, ce que c'est que cette déclaration enflammée, ce « ma biologiste », ma peur…

… Et bien, c'est sans doute la seule raison qu'il me restait pour rester ici.

Quoi ? Comment ça, personne sait rien ? Normal, vous avez vu la bande de machos de première qui se baladent, se croyant aussi fort avec un flingue qu'avec leur queue ?

Laissez moi rire. Ils sont pas assez intelligents pour comprendre un amour saphique.

Quoi, saphique ? Vous savez pas ce que c'est ? Roooh allez, c'est pas très très dur en soit…

Saphique vient de Sappho, une poétesse grecque, d'un temps tellement lointain ou l'air de ma planète était pur, que les arbres, les plantes, les nuages, le soleil, l'été, l'hiver, tout cela, si peu de choses, mais trop pour moi, moi qui ne les aient jamais connues… Et le nom de cette poétesse a donné saphique, qui désigne… Le lesbianisme.

En tout cas, y en a pas beaucoup qui ont étudié Baudelaire dans la salle…

Quoi ? Ça vous étonne qu'une pilote de Samson en sache autant ?

C'est grâce à elle que j'en suis là. Avant, j'étais pire que n'importe quel homme de la base. J'étais une ancienne droguée qui, par « amour » d'une patrie qui ne peut plus s'appeler comme telle, noire, sombre…

J'ai finie comme mercenaire a la solde de je ne sais plus quelle compagnie, en mission sur une exoplanète aussi belle que dangereuse.

C'est là bas que je l'ai connu.

.

.

.

C'était mon… Troisième mois je crois.

Je ne la voyais presque jamais telle quelle, étant donné que sa forme humaine était plus un rêve que celui de son autre forme.

La forme d'avatar.

Par contre, cette grande Na'vi bleue, au visage rieur encadré de tresses serrées et fines aux perles colorées, habillé d'un short kaki et d'un t-shirt bordeaux, je l'ai aperçue quelques fois, à l'arrière du Samson qui m'a été attribué, l'emmenant dans la jungle pour des prélèvements, ou a son école.

La, ce soir là, c'était sous sa forme humaine.

Je m'étais perdue en cherchant Quarritch, afin de lui remettre un rapport de bagarre, étant donné qu'en plus d'éviter des débiles de singes pas assez évolués à mon gout, ou alors bloqués sur l'option « manque de sexe », je dois les materner, et je suis arrivée dans son bureau.

Parker était là aussi, et l'engueulait, à propos de « forcé à pourrir l'image de la compagnie » « savez pas tenir ces sauvages » et d'autres conneries dont je n'ai eu cure, pour la simple et bonne raison que, bien qu'il soit techniquement mon patron, je n'ai pas envie de me forcer à écouter des abrutis.

Le mec partit, ayant sans doute envenimé la situation, car je remarque la blouse de Grace lacérée, comme si elle s'était battue (lui c'était pas mieux, il avait des griffures et des morsures, je parie qu'il a arrêté la… Liaison… De force) ainsi que des bris de tasse de café.

Le spectacle de cette femme, en pleurs, m'as touchée, sensiblement.

Je m'approche d'elle doucement et m'assit.

Elle se redressa, comme un cobra, prête à frapper, mais se ravisa en voyant que c'était moi, rien que moi. Une pauvre pilote d'hélico de combat.

J'étais pas très habituée aux gestes d'affection, mais alors pas du tout… Je l'ai prise quand même dans mes bras, où elle s'est d'abord contenue, puis lâchée…

Elle m'a racontée, évidemment, ce qui s'était passé…

_POV Grace_

_Trois jeunes Na'vis avaient abimé un mecha, selon ce que j'ai compris de ce que cet enfoiré de Parker m'a dit… Ils se sont enfuis dans la forêt et deux se sont réfugiés dans mon école, qui est sanctuarisée…_

_Le troisième enfant, qui était une enfant, s'était mise dans un arbre, et visait le conducteur du mecha avec des cailloux._

_Sur le perron, Neytiri, la future Tsa'hik du clan local de « sauvages » comme dirait Parker, hurlait dans sa langue si rapidement que je n'avait absolument rien saisi, moi qui a étudié pendant 7 ans la langue de Pandora et la parlait couramment_

_Sauf un nom._

_Le nom de la petite._

_Sylwanin._

_Elle se balançait d'arbre en arbre, être surnaturel._

_Elle chuta soudain._

_A 5 mètres du perron._

_Une chute que son corps frêle a du mal supporter, à voir sa grimace de douleur._

_Elle se ressaisit…_

_4._

_L'homme dans le mecha ouvrit l'habitacle. Je courut jusqu'à la sortie…_

_3._

_Il saisit un pistolet à sa ceinture. Il faut vite… La sortie…_

_Neytiri a été plus rapide…_

_2._

_Sylwanin trébucha, Neytiri la tira, tout en essayant de la relever. Elle la ramena, debout, sur le perron, mais elle tomba par terre, voyant sa sœur en contre plongée._

_1._

_L'homme tira sur un enfant._

_0._

_Les yeux ouverts, comme étonnée, fixant un point perdu, debout sur le perron, Sylwanin était pétrifiée._

_-Sylwanin ?Hasarda Neytiri._

_La petite ne réagissait pas._

_Pas comme ça._

_Plusieurs tirs crépitèrent alors, la trouant de toute part, la secouant de spasmes, formant des cratères sur le mur du fond._

_-SYLWAAAAAAANIIIIN ! Hurla Neytiri, qui hurla encore, horrifiée, lorsque sa sœur s'écroula dans ses bras._

_Elle se mit à pleurer, le corps sans vie de la petite dans ses bras…_

_Je vis alors l'homme s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres, se mettant les mains derrière la nuque sans doute, étant donné que le mecha faisait tout comme._

_Comme si il venait de tirer sur du gibier._

_Impuissante… Voilà comment je suis en ce moment._

_Impuissante…_

_Ce sang qui coule… Ces cris, ces lamentations… Ces pleurs…_

_Comment ? Comment on en est arrivé là ?_

_Fin POV Grace_

Je l'avait écoutée, horrifiée.

Grace commença à repleurer.

Je l'enlace, doucement, et, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, elle se blottit contre moi, tremblante, soupirante, le genre de réactions que je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit capable de faire.

Bizarrement, ça me réchauffe.

.

.

.

6 mois ont passés depuis.

Je m'entends toujours aussi mal avec les hommes de la base, alors qu'avant d'être engagée, je me serais déjà tapé au moins la moitié de mon département.

Faut croire que je change.

J'étais assise au bureau de Grace, dans son laboratoire, en train de lire Baudelaire quand elle entra comme une furie.

-Quelle bande de trous du cul, ceux là ! Parker me pisse dessus sans même essayer de me faire croire qu'il pleut ! C'est inadmissible !

Même en colère, elle était... Trop. Trop tout.

Ma biologiste préférée s'assit, furibonde, et se servit une tasse de café, qu'elle s'empressa de boire d'une traite.

-Qu'y a-t-il Grace ?

-Y a que Tom Sully est mort... Je pesais donc devoir détruire un avatar... Mais il a un frère jumeau...

-Mais... Alors, c'est bon ! Qu'est ce qui te mets dans cet état

-TOUT ! Il ne connaît rien à Pandora, ni la faune, ni la flore, ni les plus élémentaires conditions de survie ! S'il se fit chopper par un Na'vi, il va passer un sale quart d'heure !

Je ne put m'empêcher de pouffer en voyant Grace.

Ca, ça veut dire qu'elle va l'apprécier.

.

.

.

Je vois l'inculte en question.

Il s'appelle Jake, Jake Sully, et c'est un perdreau à roulette, selon l'expression très éclairée du sergent mitrailleur de mon Samson.

On se parle un peu, puis on arrive à mon Samson.

-Et ça, c'est mon petit chéri ! Fis-je, souriante, en tapotant mon appareil.

Ce surnom est venu d'une remarque de Grace, disant que je semble avoir plus de fusion avec mon appareil qu'avec mes homologues masculins.

Je souris, a ce petit souvenir comme tant d'autre.

-Hé, Jake. Un petit conseil …

Je cherche dans l'habitacle un petit livre que je lui tendit.

-Lis ça. T'auras Grace dans la poche avec ça, et en plus, ça te sera utile !

- « Pandora's life » ? Il est trop gros...

-Tu déconnes, ça fait que 100 pages !

-C'est 100 pages de trop.

-Bon, on se voit demain ? Tu sort avec Norman et Grace, on sera ensemble !

-Ok !

Il s'éloigne, le pigeon à quatres roues.

Il a l'air mignon ce gosse.

.

.

.

Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu.

Jake s'est fait poursuivre par un thanator en furie, et même après avoir ratissé la zone, on a rien trouvé du tout.

-Je m'en doutais qu'il ficherait sa première journée en l'air ! Gros comme un léonoptérix...

-Ecoute, c'est pas grave, on le retrouvera bien ce gosse !

-Mmmph, j'en doute fort, tu vois !

Norman vient soudain, haletant.

-La capsule de Jack vient de se retirer du Lieur de Conscience !

On se précipita dans la salle, ou un caisson était ouvert, Max secouant Jake qui ne réagissait pas.

Je me mis d'un côté, Grace de l'autre. Elle se pencha et lui mit sa lumière de lampe dans les yeux.

Moi, je vis son décolleté, en déglutissant, me sentant bizarre d'un coup.

D'un coup, une drôle d'image s'imposa à mon esprit.

Grace, nue, rouge, se tordant, et criant de plaisir.

_OH MON DIEEEU !_

-Euh... Trudy ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Norman.

Je me força à sourire, en lui disant que j'étais contente que Jake soit de retour parmi nous, mais, je le sentais, je devenais pivoine.

Au mauvais moment, car quand j'ai dis ça, Grace et Jake me regardait.

En voyant l'expression de Grace, je me sentit refroidie, tout d'un coup.

Elle me regardait froidement.

Et là, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, et de l'embrasser.

Je rougit encore plus.

Grace fit raidement demi tour et sortit de la pièce, furibonde.

J'assurai à Norman et à Max que je n'avait rien, et que j'allais aider Jake.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, je souffla un bon coup.

-Euh... Sortit monsieur piaf à roller.

Il me regardait bizarrement lorsque je l'aidais à se mettre dans son fauteuil roulant.

-Quoi ?

-... Pourquoi t'avais l'air si contente ?

-De quoi ? Que t'ai réussi à te réveiller ?

-Ouais...

-C'est normal, non ?

Brusquement, il m'attrapa et m'embrassa, faisant migrer une main dans le dos, soupirant et demandant l'accès avec sa langue.

Je le repoussai vivement.

-ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE !

Jake sourit, très fier de lui.

-Oui, ça va, et toi, t'as pas quelque chose à t'avouer ?

-Heeiiiiin ?

-Je t'ai observée pendant ces quelques secondes... Le rougissement... La transpiration... La respiration qui s'accélérait... signe évident d'une excitation sexuelle...

Je me reculais, soudainement apeurée par le perdreau à roulettes.

-Quequeque-

-J'ai eu des petites amies si tu veux savoir...

-Tu me fais quoi là ? Tu as une drôle de manière de draguer...

-Ah bah, je sais pas, t'as eu ces réactions quand j'étais bien revenu... Alors, soit c'était moi, mais ça m'étonnerait... Soit... C'était la personne en face de toi, et que tu voyais plus que les autres, Norman et Max étant en tête du caisson...

Putain, ce mec avait une putain d'analyse...

Il semblait abruti comme ça, mais...

-Rien qu'a ta réaction, nous savons que ce n'est pas moi. Je l'ai comprit lors de l'embarquement pour la jungle, tu essayais de l'accaparer le plus possible, en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi...

-...

-Ou alors tu m'aimes vraiment ? *** **shiny eyes *

-Non.

-Beuhouhooou...

Il se redressa correctement sur son dossier et fit rouler les roues afin de sortir.

-Trudy...

Je le regardai, mon cerveau marchant à plein régime.

-N'ai pas peur de lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur... Car t'aurais vu la tête qu'elle faisait quand on s'embrassait tout à l'heure !

-...NON. T'AS PAS FAIT CA PILE AU MOMENT OU-

-Je blague ! Aïe... Tes chaussures font mal ! (TwT)

-J'irais lui parler mais... Pas tout de suite...

.

.

.

Je réfléchissais tranquillement, en déambulant dans le couloir, la nuit, quand je vit que le bureau de Grace était allumé.

Parker l'emmerdait encore à cette heure ?

Apparemment ouais, mais comme c'est pas mes oignons, je décide d'attendre qu'ils en finissent avant de rentrer parler.

Je me plaça face à la porte entrebâillée.

Et vit alors Parker saisir violemment Grace, la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser sauvagement.

Je restait figée sur place.

Non... Non... Je rêve là... Je vais... Me réveiller... Putain...

J'ai mal.

Très mal.

Je me relève et partit en courant, me fichant bien du bruit répercutés par mes pas dans le couloir.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, je me mit à la droite de Jake.

-Alors ?

Ma tête et mes yeux bouffis répondirent pour moi.

Je me servit un café et mordit sans grande conviction dans un pain au chocolat.

Je me sentait vraiment mal.

J'avais saisi deux choses. Deux petites choses.

D'une, je suis tombée amoureuse, sans m'en rendre compte.

De deux, je risque pas d'avoir quoi que ce soit en retour.

Quand Grace entra, je me leva vite, faisant tout pour éviter son regard tandis qu'elle salua notre bout de table à la cantonade, qu'elle s'assit et qu'elle se servit son thé.

Au pas de course, je sortit du réfectoire.

-Ben... Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

.

.

.

J'attendis dans l'habitacle du Samson, un froid habitant mon corps, des idées noires bouillonnant dans mon crâne.

Ça faisait trois jours qu j'évitais Grace.

Malheureusement, ça n'allait pas durer...

Elle embarqua, sous sa forme normale.

-On emmène le labo de la forêt aux montagnes Hallelujah, d'accord ?

-Pour combien de temps ? Demandai-je platement.

-Autant de temps qu'il faut pour que Quarritch comprenne qu'il ne contrôle pas mon projet.

Norman embarque, ainsi que Max et mister piaf, j'ai nommé Jake.

Sans rien dire, j'embraye, nous allons donc dormir ce soir au plus près des nids d'Ikrans.

.

.

.

Trois mois se sont écoulés, encore.

Je n'adresse plus la parole à Grace, l'écoutant à peine.

Jake était entraîné par Neytiri, la princesse Omaticaya, développant bien plus qu'une simple relation amicale avec elle, tandis que Max et Norman, eux, sont dehors, en pleine nature, sous forme humaine, explorer un peu...

Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils explorent la nature alentour, qu'ils connaissent déjà par cœur...

Moi j'étais dans la cuisine du labo, et quand la biologiste était là, je m'éloignais, vers le bureau à côté des caissons, m'enfonçant un casque sur la tête et mettant de la musique a fond.

Bizarrement, c'est toujours Damien Saez qui débute la liste des musiques.

Grace entra alors en trombe, un sourire de 4 mètres illuminant son village, comme un enfant à la fête foraine.

-Trudy ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Débita-t-elle tout en se mettant dans un caisson, celui juste à côté de Jake, qui fonctionnait à plein régime, et en l'activant.

-...

-Jake va se faire adopter par la communauté... Il est en train de chercher son compagnon ou sa compagne de vol ! Une banshee, c'est une chance de woaaaw quoi ! Une vraie ! Tu te rends compte ?

-...

-...Trudy ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, tout va bien !

-Ne me dis pas ça.

Elle m'arracha le casque des oreilles, poussa les affaires du bureau et s'assit face à moi, yeux dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui a, Trudy Chacon ?

Oh. Mon prénom et mon nom de famille. Maman.

-C'est...

-Oui ?

-C'est toi qui fait que je suis pas bien... Ou plutôt Parker, euh... Je sais pas en fait, voilà !

-Hé, pas la peine de t'agacer ! Et puis... Aaaaaah c'était donc toi l'autre soir !

-...

-Tu peux pas me répondre ? Putain, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à une abrutie droguée là !

Je me lève, attrape un masque, mes larmes commençant à couler, à cause de mon manque d'expression orale.

Je n'y arrive pas.

Je n'y arriverais pas.

-TRUDY !

Je claque la porte du labo, entre dans le Samson qui démarra au quart de tour.

Grace sortit du compartiment alors que j'étais déjà à 10 mètres au dessus de sa tête.

Qu'elle y aille, à l'intronisation de Jake.

Rien à foutre... Leur bonheur est le leur, moi je suis morte.

La scène qui apparaît dans mes pires cauchemars, à savoir le baiser auquel j'ai assisté, me revient, battante, douloureuse, à travers mes larmes.

Je fit vrombir mon appareil et mit la vitesse au maximum, ignorant les cris derrière moi.

M'élançant dans le ciel bleu de Pandora, je commença à faire des figures, des courbes, des piquées, de plus en plus vite, pour oublier ma peine.

Je suis un ange déchu dans le ciel.

Un hurlement me tira soudain de mon rêve.

Un être orange arrivait à grande vitesse vers moi, ses serres largement déployés fondant sur moi.

Je vira mon appareil sur le côté et observa mon adversaire.

Je jurai.

Un grand léonoptérix ralentissait en gonflant ses ailes, résistant au vent, et allant se percher sur une petite montagne flottante, cherchant à m'impressionner en rugissant, gonflant son torse et étendant le plus possible ses ailes de cuir et de membrane de papillon.

Parade de défense du territoire.

-Ah ouais, d'accord...

J'avais envie de me frotter à quelqu'un, pourquoi pas à lui ?

Je fis reculer mon hélico de combat, les pales engouffrant le vent, et me mettant en vie.

Je le regardait bien dans les yeux et, à la Na'vi, je crache, comme un chat en colère, souriant de provocation.

L'adrénaline me parcourut quand le monstre rugit de plus belle et s'élança, arrivant sur moi.

Le narguant, j'esquive ses attaques. Cette fois, il n'a pas pu prendre beaucoup de vitesse, et ne peut pas me surprendre dans le dos. De plus, il est tellement concentré sur moi qu'il en oubliait ses faiblesses, gueulant au fur et à mesure que je l'évitais, qu'il me frôlait avec ses immenses serres.

Dans mon habitacle, je me foutais de lui, riant comme une démente, dépensant ma rancœur.

Mais au bout d'un moment, faut bien se réveiller, et revenir sur terre.

Mon rire démentiel se tranforma bien vite en larmes de rage et de dégoût envers moi même.

C'est quoi mon problème putain ?

Je rentre au bloc.

Grace n'est pas là.

Les deux caissons tournent à plein régime dans la lumière bleutée des écrans des appareils, l'endroit plongé dans le noir.

Je décide de zapper le repas, pensant que la biologiste et Edith Piaf profitent du festin Omaticaya et que les deux autres zigotos pioncent déjà.

Quand je pénètre dans le bloc comportant la salle de bain, donnant sur les couchettes où on dort, je fut bloquée, soudainement.

-Aaaaaaaanh ! Ooooh putaaaain oui ! OUUUI !

Jamais j'aurais cru que Norman aurait pu hurler ça.

Vous voyez comme quoi...

-AAAAAAAAH !

-Chhhht... Imagine... Imagine que quelqu'un soit là... Chuchota Max.

-AAAaaaaaah... Ne... Mmmmmmmph... Ouuuuh...

-Tu aimes ?

-C'est toi que j'aime...

-Moi aussi... Tu es parfait.

Je me donne l'impression d'être une perverse, une voyeuse, et pourtant, une part de moi était heureuse pour eux, pour le bonheur qu'ils touchaient, et que moi je n'aurais jamais.

Silencieusement, je laisse les amants a leurs ébats, rouge de gène et de honte, et sortit dans l'air frais de la nuit.

Quelque chose de magique se produisit alors.

La bioluminescence est un phénomène de Pandora, des cellules spéciales, sur toutes formes d'êtres vivant, réagissent aux contacts d'autres êtres, de l'oxygène, etc... emmagasinent la lumière du jour et, la nuit, illuminent l'endroit de mille feux.

En dessous de moi, a chacun de mes pas, des cercles concentriques s'échappent.

Je me stoppe et regarde les cercles s'effacer, au fur et à mesure.

Je me rendit au bord de notre montagne, et remarqua que la forêt brillait de milles feux.

Je descendis avec le Samson et atterrit dans une clairière, effarouchant des lézards éventails qui s'envolèrent en ronds.

Je descendit de l'appareile et explora autour de moi.

Les arbres changèrent, devenant d'immenses saules pleureurs roses. Cet endroit est appelé, si je m'en souviens bien, les Arbres des Voix, où les Omaticayas communiquent avec leurs ancêtres, un peu comme des données enregistrés sur un immense disque dur mémoriel. Les arbres gardent ça en eux et le communiquent à toutes formes de vie de Pandora, en commençant par les arbres sur la planète, qui sont au nombre faramineux de 10 puissance 12 arbres a peu près.

Au fond de moi, je sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit d'être là, seuls les Tsa'hiks on le droit de venir ici, les autres Na'vis seulement pour de grandes occasions, les morts, les premières naissances, et aussi...

...Lorsque les nouveaux nés, nés une seconde fois, il s'entend... Des nouveaux chasseurs, quoi... On choisit un partenaire et s'accouplent devant Eywa.

L'activité bioluminescente est incroyablement active ici, des ondes me parvenant irrégulièrement, chaudes, heureuses...

J'entends des voix étouffées...

-Mi'na chante très bien...

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle chante bien...

Un silence.

-Neytiri... J'ai déjà choisie une femme. Mais il faut qu'elle veuille de moi.

-...Elle a déjà choisie.

Plus rien pendant 5 minutes.

Les ondes deviennent plus intenses, plus chaudes...

Je rougis. C'est une manie ou quoi ? Ils font tous... ça... Ils...

Ils s'aiment.

En m'éloignant du lieu sacré, des larmes salées comme mes regrets, mes conneries, mon comportement, embrouillent ma vision...

Je remonte dans le Samson, et, en moins de 5 minutes, comme Cendrillon rentrée du bal, je me pose à côté du laboratoire.

Je rentre, allumant la lumière et m'affala sur la table, la tête enfouie dans mes bras, des étoiles bioluminescentes dansant derrière mes yeux.

Je flottais dans un état second lorsque je sentit que deux personnes essayaient de me soulever.

-Doucement, Max, prends la pas par les genoux, mais par les cuisses, t'auras une meilleure prise, et ça t'évitera de te casser le dos...

-Chut... A ton avis, elle est là depuis-

-T'inquiètes, ça m'étonnerai qu'elle nous ait entendus. Sinon, elle se serait déjà foutus de nous...

-Nan, pas son genre...

Ils me déposèrent délicatement sur le lit et m'embrassèrent à tour de rôle sur le front.

Lorsque la porte coulissante ferma mon petit habitacle, comportant un lit de 50 centimètres, une mini étagère au dessus de ma tête, comportant les objets les plus élémentaires de survie, j'entendis les deux garçons grimpant à l'étage supérieur, puis, plus aucun sons.

Je me laisse doucement aller à mes larmes amères, ma main migrant doucement vers mon intimité, tandis que Grace emplit mon champ de vision en explosions de couleurs...

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, en vérifiant le répondeur de la station téléphonique, je tomba sur un message de Quarritch.

-Ramène toi, vite, on a besoin des soldats à la base, Trudy. C'est urgent.

Sans réfléchir, j'escalade mon hélico et je décolle, direction Hell's Gate.

Aussi parce que Grace venait d'entrer à ce moment là, et que je n'avais pas la force de l'affronter.

.

.

.

En suspension dans les airs.

Des flèches tirées sur nous.

Jack et Grace coincés, prêts à être sacrifiés.

Je vous explique ?

Jake a défoncé des caméras sur une machine de la compagnie, qui lui, par contre, a déraciné les Arbres des Voix, la réponse du clan ne s'est pas faite attendre : déclaration de guerre.

Les deux avatars on essayés de calmer le jeu, mais, surprise, Quarritch leur a rendu une visite surprise et les ont déconnectés. Après, ils ont réussi a avoir une heure auprès de Quarritch, afin de calmer la situation.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai du rentrer et pourquoi j'ai du armer mon hélico de combat, ce qui me semblait bizarre car on était en « paix » (trèèèèès tendue, cela va sans dire...) avec les autochtones.

L'ordre de tirer a été donné.

Les gazs lacrymogènes et irritants furent balancés au cœur de l'Arbre Maison.

Des Na'vis fuient, toussant, s'étouffant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre ordre nous parvient.

-Balancez les bombes inflammables.

C'est pour les hélicoptères de combat.

Je relève la protection du bouton lance missile...

Mais... Je n'y arrive pas.

Je pense aux livres que j'ai lu, qui ont été écrit par Grace, nos discussions animées, nos rires, nos petites engueulades, qui faisait bien rire les trois autres zigotos... Avant qu'on parte de Hell's Gate...

C'est ma faute.

Je veux retrouver ce que j'ai détruit.

Et déjà, pour commencer...

Respecter ce que vénère Grace.

Aimer ce qu'elle aime, parce que...

_Je l'aime._

Je remets le capuchon de protection sur le bouton et vira sur le côté, ramenant le Samson à la base.

-HÉ, QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ! s'écria le lieutenant mitrailleur à l'arrière.

-C'EST PAS POUR CA QUE JE ME SUIS ENGAGÉE ! Gueulais-je en retour, en gérant habilement mon hélico.

.

.

.

Je revient dans la salle des caissons.

Et ce que je vis me tétanisa.

Comme au ralenti, je vis des marines regarder sur les écrans la destruction de cet immense arbre...

Parker décida que c'était fini, et demanda à cesser les liaisons.

Norman s'interposa et essaya de défendre Grace de son corps, il fut assommé, tandis que Grace fut extirpée et se débattait comme une furie, en insultant en humain et en Na'vi.

Elle croisa mon regard, le sien est empli de haine, de fureur et de tristesse.

Je soutient son regard trois petites secondes, qui durèrent une éternité.

Je baissa les yeux, ayant l'impression d'avoir été prise en train de commettre une faute, comme une gamine, cachant les larmes qui perlaient, encore.

J'eus le temps d'apercevoir Jack ôté de son caisson, hébété, comme perdu dans un autre monde...

.

.

.

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

-...Tu me préviens, ok ?

-T'inquiètes, Max, ça peut que marcher...

J'empoigne, le cœur battant la chamade, le chariot à nourriture bringuebalant poussé devant moi, arrivant à la cellule où étaient enfermés Jake, Norman et ma biologiste.

En pénétrant le petit poste de contrôle, je salue le surveillant, qui me répondit.

-Alors, c'est quoi ce soir ?

-Ces saletés d'écolos ont droit à un steak !

-Non !

Il se penche pour vérifier...

-T'hallucine hein ? Lui susurrai-je avant de le plaquer à terre, en le menaçant avec un flingue, puis en l'assommant avec la crosse.

Norman s'est redressé, les mains à plats sur la glace, Grace me regardant comme si je débarquais de la lune, Jake se tordant dans tous les sens afin de voir ce qui se passait.

-MAX !

Le médecin entra, tapa le code qui ouvrit la porte, Norman lui sauta dans les bras.

Jake sortit, suivi de Grace.

Nos regards se croisèrent.

Je devient pivoine, mon cœur s'accélérant, mon souffle également, mon ventre s'enflammant.

Je reprit mes esprits, reprenant mon pistolet puis, suivis des autres, ouvrit la marche dans le couloir. On arriva dans le hangar, embarquant les évadés, tandis que je démarre l'appareil.

L'alarme.

Et merde.

.

.

.

-OUAAAAAIIS ! hurlai Norman derrière. ON A REUSSI !

Avec Jake ils commençaient à chanter,à danser, bougeant l'appareil.

Je les regardais, souriante, dans le rétro.

Je vis également Grace qui palissait à vue d'oeil, et qui retirait une main de sous son t-shirt.

Une main rougie de sang.

-Grace...

Jake s'en rendit compte...

-Putain, je sens que ça va me pourrir la journée...

-Vite, Norman, trousse de premiers secours !

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici, j'eus peur.

Une peur viscérale.

.

.

.

Nous sommes dans la forêt, ayant déplacé le laboratoire pour raison de sécurité.

Norman surveillait le caisson de Jake, qui doit retrouver de toute urgence le clan des Na'vis, afin de demander l'aide d'Eywa.

Je surveillais Grace, prise d'une fièvre brûlante, qui délirait un peu. Elle vient juste de s'endormir, un sommeil que je sais agité.

Je prit un verre d'eau, dans le frigo, et en tendit un à Norman.

Max, sur demande de Jake, est resté à la base, afin qu'on ait quelqu'un de confiance.

-Tu sais, Trudy...

Je me stoppe et regarda fixement le pilote d'avatar.

-Tu n'aurais pas du te morfondre comme ça, pendant tout ce temps...

-Je sais. J'ai peur qu'elle meure, j'aurais du...

Oui, j'aurais du.

Du lui dire qu'elle était bien plus qu'une amie.

Du lui dire que je l'aime.

Du me calmer, moi et ma sournoise colère, me taire et faire profil bas.

J'ai peut-être une chance, avec elle, vu que Parker est évincé, par ce qu'il a ordonné de faire.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle est mourante.

-J'ai peur Norman...

-De plus, ça va être dur pour lui... C'est son rival, Tsu'tey, qui est devenu chef maintenant... Et il nous tient Jake et Grace comme responsable de la destruction de leur habitat...

-Il n'y a aucun espoir ? Demandai-je avec une toute petite voix.

-Faudrait déjà que Neytiri lui pardonne, mais c'est pas gagné... Ou alors, il faudrait qu'il-

Du vent brassé au dehors.

Un cri, un hurlement.

Quelque chose de gros.

Avec Norman, on se précipita à la fenêtre.

Un magnifique léonoptérix aux couleurs vives, chaudes, venaient de se poser dans la clairière.

Jake en descendit.

-Toruk Makto... disait Norman. Tu es Toruk Makto...

-Je viens juste de revenir de l'endroit où ils ont dressé le camp... Trudy, je suis désolé, mais l'Arbre des Âmes est interdite aux non initiés...

-Oui.

Je sourit.

Norman m'avait parlé des Toruks Makto.

Notre chance est là, à Jake de la saisir.

Je le vis s'envoler avec Norman, Grace blottie dans ses bras, dans le soleil mourrant.

.

.

.

Et nous revoilà, à la scène du début de mon récit.

La bioluminescence de la forêt bat en cadence, comme un cœur gigantesque. Les arbres, la vie parle, le souffle de la Grande Mère enveloppe la forêt.

Dans un état second, je sortit de la cabine, mes pas sentant le rythme du cœur de la Terre sous moi.

Un rocher, assez plat pour s'y asseoir en tailleur, recouverts d'étrange filaments, luisait dans la lumière rose, bleue, verte de l'activité Pandorienne, des ondes circulaient régulièrement, provenant de l'endroit où la cérémonie pour sauver Grace se tenait.

Je m'assis sur le rocher, et je vis les filaments me toucher, se connecter à moi, formant une espèce de lien grimpant sur ma colonne vertébrale...

Puis s'implantèrent à la base de mon crâne.

Un hurlement mourut dans ma bouche, mes yeux ne montrant que le blanc.

Je suis connectée à Pandora.

Je sens les consciences des Omaticayas, celle de Jake et, surtout, celle de Grace.

Je sentis les Na'vis qui dansaient sur leurs séants, s'accolant entre eux, effectuant des rotations avec le bassin...

Inconsciemment, je fis pareil.

Des ondes commencèrent à s'éloigner de mon rocher, en réponse à celles générées par le peuple Omaticaya...

Eywa transmet ma conscience au lieu sacré.

Je suis avec _eux._

Mon cœur s'accordent aux _leurs._

Les paroles prononcées par une voix féminine puissante, sans doute la tsa'hik du clan, me parvenaient maintenant, et pire, ou pas...

Je les comprenait.

_TING MIKYUN AYOHERU RUTXE MA NAWMA SA'NOK !_

De grands gestes du bassin, mais sont-ce les miens ?

_Car telle est ta volonté Eywa..._

_POERI TIREATI, MUNGE MI NGA..._

Je réponds, en cœur avec dix, cent, milles esprits à la Tsa'hik...

_Car telle est ta volonté Eywa..._

_ULTE TING AYOER I'AWN NGEYAYA..._

Cette danse... La forêt entière brille de mille feux, nos cœurs s'accordant à l'unisson...

_Car telle est ta volonté Eywa..._

_TIVIRAN POE AYOENG KIP !_

Comme un cri de la nature, on lance ensemble l'appel à la Déesse Mère...

_Car telle est ta volonté Eywa..._

_NA NA'VIYA HAPXI KO !_

Et mon esprit hurle sa douleur de la perte de Grace.

_CAR TELLE EST TA VOLONTÉ EYWA !_

Alors qu'elle ne sait pas que je l'aime...

Soudain, je fut prise de convulsions, lançant des Eywa, des mot que je n'ait jamais appris auparavant sortir de moi, comme une possédée...

L'esprit de Grace fut transmis dans un vortex intense de couleurs et de lumière...

Puis, plus rien.

Je tombe de mon rocher, et m'aperçut que tout s'assombrit. Il n'y a plus d'ondes.

Je remonte sur le perron rocheux et me colle aux filament nerveux, qui ne réagissent plus.

-Qu'est ce que... ?

J'attendis 5 minutes dans l'air, qui s'était rafraichi, inconsciemment, mais le sl n'est plus bioluminescent...

Que s'est-il passé ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Toruk se posa lourdement sur le sol, suivit par un ikran...

Je sortit, vit un homme descendre de la banshee et se présenter comme étant Tsu'tey.

Jake descendit de son Toruk, suivi d'une belle Na'vi... Mais pas la mienne, sans doute Neytiri.

Je sourit et me précipita vers Jake.

-Comment va Grace ? Elle est bien ? Je m'en fous qu'elle soit une Na'vi, tu sais !

-Trudy... murmura Jake.

-C'était tellement beau, j'aimerais tellement que ça recommence, mais c'est devenu tout noir... C'est-

-Trudy, insista-t-il.

-Oui ?

Son regard, son expression, Neytiri baissant le regard, essayant de l'éviter...

-Jake... Ou est Grace ?

-Elle est avec Eywa maintenant.

-Qu-quoi ? Répondit-je, étranglée.

-Elle est partie...

Un hurlement de douleur retentit dans la forêt, tellement fort, tellement triste à pleurer que même les arbres compatissaient à la douleur d'un être qui ne voulait qu'aimer un autre, et qui n'a pas pu la toucher de près, de peur de se brûler.

.

.

.

-C'était mon dernier souvenir que je vous livre là, avant la bataille qui décidera de l'avenir de la planète... Je suis peinte, mon Samson aussi, sous l'oriflamme des Na'vis, on tuera ce fils de pute de Quarritch. Je le jure.

Enregistré le 4 Septembre 2XXX, à 05h49. »

-Tu te fait du mal Jake, dit Neytiri, en appuyant sur le bouton d'arrêt du journal vidéo de Trudy.

Jake se résigna.

-Tu crois qu'elle sera là... Pour ma renaissance ?

-Oui, elle est en Eywa à présent... Et Eywa sera là...

La Na'vi et le « piaf à roulettes », côte à côte, sortirent de la pièce des caissons d'Hell's Gate, là ou, quelques mois plus tôt, commença l'histoire d'amour à sens unique de Trudy Chacon.

FIN

Traduction du chant Na'vi de la cérémonie pour sauver Grace

_Tìng mikyun ayoheru rutxe, ma nawma sa'nok.  
_Écoute notre prière, Mère de toutes choses__

Poeri tireati, munge mì nga,  
Prends cet esprit en toi...__

Ulte tìng ayoer i'awn ngeyäyä  
Et qu'elle respire de nouveau parmi nous...__

Tivìran poe ayoeng kip  
Laisse là marcher parmi nous...__

Na na'viyä hapxì ko  
Comme quelqu'un du Peuple ! (sous entendu : Omaticaya)


End file.
